Broken
by Mizu-Kumi
Summary: Porqué ella, la niña inocente y optimista se había roto. —Fue mi culpa —Musito al verla. Toda rota / Verisón de SxS
1. Chapter 1

Sus ojos estaban empañados, oscuros, opacos. Como la ropa vieja y desteñida.

Miraba el cielo, perdida e inexpresiva. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Cómo se había vuelto tan gris y vacía?

Había sido rota muchas veces, ya no le quedaba nada, ni su vida valía tanto la pena como para permitirse seguir existiendo. Sin embargo, ella no era capaz de acabar con su vida de una manera tan cobarde y miserable. Porque a pesar de estar rota, aun tenía un poco de su moral intacta. Pero solo un poco.

Caminaba entre la lluvia, perdida y sin rumbo, totalmente ida. Su ropa estaba ya muy mojada y se pegaba con facilidad a su pequeño y frágil cuerpo. Tenía un suéter tejido color salmon, un short de mezclilla que llegaba a la mitad del muslo y unas medias negras que transparentaban su piel y se pegaban por la humedad. Su cabello estaba sujeto en una trenza despeinada y mojada que caía hacía un lado en su hombre derecho y llegaba hasta la cintura mientras su flequillo diagonal se pegaba a sus pálidas mejilla.

¿Cuánto tiempo había estado vagando? No lo sabía, tampoco le importaba.

Ella, cuyo corazón estaba lleno de bondad y pureza, había sido roto y corrompido por quien creía amar, cada pedazo que caía con sus mentiras y desplantes la volvían más vulnerable hasta que finalmente él dio la estocada final, abandonándola en su soledad, dejando que se marchitara poco a poco.

Porque así era él, duro, frío y con una coraza impenetrable que ella creyó traspasar.

Oh, pero que equivocada estaba.

Ya no sonreía. Ya casi no hablaba y siempre permanecía encerrada. Las únicas veces que salía eran en los días fríos y opacos por la lluvia, un día como ese.

Siempre caminaba sin rumbo fijo y terminaba en el mismo lugar una y otra vez, como si su cuerpo actuara solo llevándola a ese lugar tan especial, torturando su mente y corazón.

Allí, donde le conoció.

Estaba parada en medio del parque, sin un alma alrededor por la fuerte lluvia, en frente del árbol donde le vio esa noche de otoño, herido y sin aliento, luchando por mitigar el dolor que tenía por sus golpes, había estado en una pelea.

Odiaba ese lugar, no quería volver allí, más sin embargo lo hacía sin quererlo realmente.

Quería olvidar, quería dejar de llorar, quería no sentir más.

Quería dejar de romperse más.

A pesar de que había pasado un año entero desde la última vez que lo vio, no podía quitárselo de la mente porque muy a su pesar, lo amaba.

Lo amaba tanto que dolía, lo amaba tanto que ella sufría.

Lo amaba y lo odiaba por eso.

Como quisiera que la humedad de sus mejillas fuesen las gotas de lluvia, por desgracia no era así. Las lágrimas salían por si solas y ella no era capaz de detenerlas, ya no era capaz de hacer nada conciente.

Cerro los ojos y alzo la cara para sentir la lluvia directamente sobre su rostro, tranquilizando su dolor, apaciguando la llama que había en su corazón, esa llama que ardía con su recuerdo.

 _¿Por qué?_

Siempre estaba esa duda allí presente.

¿Qué había hecho ella mal? ¿Había sido demasiado sobre protectora? ¿Había sido muy entrometida? ¿Había demostrado su amor de una manera errónea? ¿No había sido suficiente para él? ¿No era bonita? ¿No era su tipo? ¿Qué era? ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Por qué la había dejado con ese dolor?

¿Por qué si dijo amarla, la dejo sola?

¿Por qué?

De pronto dejo de sentir la lluvia caer y cuando abrió los ojos noto que había un paraguas negro cubriéndola. Confundida volteo a ver al culpable de su confusión y su aliento se atoro en su garganta cuando aquellos ojos fríos ambarinos chocaron con sus ordes verdes.

No podía creer lo que veía ¿Qué hacía él allí?

— Sakura — Su voz, era tal y como la recordaba, la voz que la atormentaba en sus sueños.

Ella no respondió, solo se quedo mirándolo inexpresiva aunque por dentro este sorprendida, llorando y sufriendo.

— Sakura — Insistió cuando ella no le respondió. Se mantuvo en silencio esperando que ella dijera algo, que lo golpeara, que le gritara, cualquier cosa pero que no lo mirara de esa forma.

Tan vacía.

Se mantuvieron mirándose por largos minutos hasta que él se percató que ella estaba toda mojada y empezaba a helar. Noto como sus hombros se estremecían del frío, temblando constantemente. Apretó la mandíbula, tensó por no saber que hacer, por no poder pensar con claridad. Ella causaba eso en él siempre, nunca podía pensar bien, no podía coordinar sus movimientos y se sentía como un adolescente a su lado, cosa que lo frustraba en todos los sentidos y lo ponía de mal humor.

No podía controlar lo que sentía.

Aun después de un año, ella seguía haciendo estragos en él.

La tomo del brazo y ella se estremeció visiblemente ante su toque a pesar de ser a través de la húmeda tela. Casi sonrió al notar que ella aun reaccionaba a su toque, pero no se permitió mostrar algo en su rostro.

— Ven conmigo.

Pensó que lo golpearía o que lo miraría con odio o simplemente ignoraría su mandato, más ella se quedo allí, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos imperceptiblemente, demostrando ligera sorpresa y confusión que para otros pasaría desapercibido.

Pero no para él.

Le tomo la mano notándola fría. Frunció el ceño, su cuerpo estaba todo helado y ella no hacía nada por calentarse.

La atrajo a él para empezar a caminar a la par, ella un poco más atrás debido a que él la jalaba para hacerla caminar, ella solo se dejaba llevar por él.

Se veía tal cual lo recordaba.

Sus ojos fríos, su nariz recta, su cabello chocolate. Aquel cuerpo duro y ligeramente musculoso, tentador. No había cambiado en nada, excepto que había algo en sus ojos, algo que ella no logro descifrar cuando lo miro.

Algo triste.

— ¿Qué haces bajo la lluvia y sola? — Preguntó para hacer conversación. Ella no respondió — Es tarde y hace frío, Sakura.

 _Sakura._

Su nombre seguía sonando tan bien en sus labios.

Entre cerró sus ojos y casi soltó un suspiro cuando lo escucho llamarla nuevamente por su nombre. Miro sus manos entrelazadas, no se había percato que él había juntado sus dedos para darle calidez.

No, imposible.

Ella no debía dejarse engañar por sus acciones y gestos que creía conocer.

Todo era un engaño.

Caminaron por varios minutos hasta llegar a un hotel. Sakura miro con recelo a su acompañante.

—No haré nada, no me mires así —Pidió con un gruñido. La verdad es que ya había pensando en eso cuando le tomo la mano, pero ella lo golpearía si intentaba algo de todas maneras.

Se encogió de hombros y él suspiro para llevarla dentro del hotel. Se estremeció por la calidez reconfortante de la calefacción cuando atravesaron las puertas y sonrió imperceptiblemente cuando el alivió atravesó levemente sus músculos adoloridos.

Subieron al ascensor para ir hasta él piso cinco. Cuando salieron, ella miro el largo vestíbulo sin expresión alguna. El piso era de una alfombra color vino y las paredes beige hacían contraste de una manera calida. Las luces blancas iluminaban el pasillo y habían puertas en ambos lados a una distancia bastante grande.

Era un hotel de _lujo_.

Quiso preguntarle de donde había sacado dinero para quedarse en tal sitió, pero prefirió seguir callada.

La jalo hasta la sexta puerta a la derecha, ingreso una tarjeta llave y entro a la habitación con ella detrás. Sakura observó la habitación, era bastante espaciosa y se notaba que era algo cara. Está tenía un piso de alfombra verde y las paredes eran del mismo color que las del pasillo, pero de un tono un poco más claro. Estaba amueblada con sofás blancos y mesas negras. Había una cama a un costado de tamaño matrimonial, adornada con sabanas blancas y verdes y junto a está, una mesa de noche que hacía juego con toda la habitación.

Había otra puerta a un costado y supuso que era el baño. Más al fondo había una mini cocina equipada con microondas y una nevera pequeña.

Un sitió bastante perfecto para vivir.

—Toma una ducha. —Le dijo con voz grave, sacándola de su ensoñación.

Ella lo miro fijamente sin decir nada.

—Sakura —Frunció el ceño cuando no la vio caminar hasta el baño —Toma una ducha.

—¿Por qué? —Preguntó.

—Porque debes calentarte y sacarte esas ropas mojadas ¿Por qué si no?

—No— Negó con la cabeza. — ¿Por qué te fuiste? —Preguntó con un hilo de voz sin apartar su mirada.

Él entre cerro los ojos manteniendo la mirada unos segundos para luego bajarla y mirar el piso.

—No puedo decirlo.

Frunció los labios ante su respuesta y se trago el nudo que se había formado dolorosamente en su garganta. Se quedo allí, vacía y rota sin moverse, sin hacer nada. Él la miro nuevamente y suspiro.

—Sakura, ve a la ducha si no quieres que te meta yo mismo. —Amenazó. En el pasado eso hubiera funcionado, pero ahora a ella no le importaba. Se quedo en su lugar, mirándolo vacía. Sintió su corazón contraerse dolorosamente. —Hablo en serio. —Volvió a decir, pero ella continuó allí.

Con un gruñido la tomo de la cadera y la alzo como un saco en su hombro, camino a zancadas al baño y una vez dentro, la dejo en el suelo suavemente. Ella tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo en el plano, no lo miraba. Sin decir nada, alzo su suéter hasta que lo quitó por completo, dejando ver el sujetador azul sencillo que traía.

Tuvo que tragar saliva y ordenarse a si mismo tranquilizarse. Ella seguía siendo tan hermosa como la recordaba.

Quito su short en silencio, deslizándolo con lentitud por sus piernas y luego retiro sus medias. Fue cuando se dio cuenta que ella no llevaba zapatos ¿Por qué?

Se debatió sobre si quitar su ropa interior, ella ya se veía demasiado tentadora tal y como estaba, no se sentía seguro de poder controlarse si continuaba con su "inocente labor" de ayudarla a calentar su cuerpo.

Solo que a él se le ocurrían otras formas de calentarla.

Tragó saliva y suspiro.

—Sakura —Ella alzo la mirada para verlo —Necesito que te metas a la ducha tú misma ¿Bien? —No respondió y el se paso una mano por la cara frustrado. —Maldita sea, métete a la puta ducha.

Sakura lo miro, vacía, rota, sin decir nada, camino hasta la ducha y se poso frente a ella. Lo miro ladeando la cabeza en un gesto inconciente, él se acerco y abrió el grifo para colocar el agua a una temperatura adecuada para que ella se calentara y relajara. Cuando se volteó, Sakura se estaba desabrochando el sujetador y cuando lo dejo caer, él contuvo el aliento y casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

Ella era tan hermosa. Maldición.

Sakura se inclino para retirar sus bragas y eso fue señal suficiente para que él caminara con rapidez a la salida y dejarla sola o iba a estallar allí mismo.

—Te traeré ropa para que te cambies. —Dijo con voz ronca.

Ella asintió ligeramente, pero aquello no llego a sus ojos. Salió del baño dejándola sola. Ella se metió a la ducha y dejo que el agua caliente reconfortara su adolorido y mullido cuerpo. Suspiro de alivió cuando empezó a recuperar la temperatura.

Unos minutos después, lo escucho entrar y salir con rapidez.

Ella se había desnudado a propósito frente a él –aunque haya sido él el que la despojo de su ropa dejándola en ropa interior- para ver si provocaba algo en él y comprobar su teoría.

Se dio cuenta –y no por primera vez- que no provocaba nada en él.

 _Quizá por eso me dejo_

Salió de la ducha, se seco y se coloco la ropa que él le había traído.

Una franela negra que le llegaba por los muslos y le quedaba estúpidamente grande, pero cubría lo suficiente. Unos boxers grises que al tomarlos, no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Se odio por aun sentir cosas por él, lo odio a él por hacerla sentir de esa manera.

 _"Lo odias por razones equivocadas, Sakura."_

Salió del baño y lo vio sentado en el mesón de la cocina mientras veía unos papeles. Se veía tenso y con el ceño notablemente fruncido. Ella se acero a él inexpresiva y en silencio mientras se peinaba y desenreda su cabello.

—Syaoran… —Lo llamó en un susurro. Él alzo la mirada notablemente afectado por el hecho de que lo llamará por su nombre.

Escuchar su nombre de sus labios era tan perfecto que no quería escucharlo de nadie más.

—Sakura. —Respondió mirándola fijamente.

Ella suspiro imperceptiblemente y se sentó frente a él.

—Por favor.

 _Por favor._

—Por favor ¿Qué?

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Dime.

 _Dime._

— ¿Qué cosa, Sakura? —Susurro. Estuvo tentando a tomar un mecho de su cabello.

Ella alzo la mirada con sus ojos empañados.

—¿Por qué?

 _Porque me vuelves débil, porque me haces vulnerable._

—Ya te lo dije. No puedo decírtelo.

—¡No es justo! —Ella se levanto —¡No es justo que te vayas y vuelvas como si nada hubiera pasado! —Gritó con un nudo en la garganta.

El se quedo en silencio sin saber que decir.

— ¿Por qué estabas en el parque? —Preguntó bajito, tratando de retener las lágrimas. —¿Por qué me ayudaste? ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? ¿Qué quieres de mi?

—Solo quería ayudarte —Dijo como si fuera los más obvio. —No podía dejar que siguieras mojándote, podrías enfermar.

—No te creo.

—No tienes que hacerlo.

Ella se mordió el labio frunciendo el ceño. Hacía mucho que no sentía de esa forma, hacía mucho que no hablaba tanto.

Hacía mucho que no tenía tantas ganas de olvidar todo y simplemente besarlo.

¿Por qué tenía que ser débil? ¡Quería odiarlo! ¡De verdad que quería! ¿Por qué no podía?

—Dime.

 _Dime._

— ¿Qué? —Preguntó sin mirarlo.

— ¿Qué estas pensando ahora mismo? —Susurro a su oído y fue cuando se dio cuenta que él estaba frente a ella, cerca de ella.

Muy cerca.

—Te odio.

Él se estremeció al escucharla.

Maldición, no quería esto, no quería sentirse dolido.

No quería que ella pudiera manejarlo a su antojo. No quería sentirse tan atraído hacía ella. No quería nada de esto.

Por eso se había ido, ella lo hacía débil.

Pero cuando recibió esa llamada, sintió que su mundo de había venido abajo.

 _—_ _Maldito hijo de puta._

 _—_ _¿Qué quieres, Tomoyo? —Preguntó en un gruñido._

 _—_ _Eres un gilipollas ¿Lo sabías? Por tu culpa ella está rota._

 _—_ _¿Quién? —Preguntó fingiendo demencia. Pero él sabía de quien hablaba._

 _—_ _Miserable. Cuando te vea, te mataré con mis propias manos, Syaoran._

Luego de esa breve conversación con aquella chica pelinegra, entendió todo. Cuando la vio en el parque, tan vacía, tan triste, supo que la había roto.

En todos sus intentos por alejarla de él, la fue rompiendo lentamente. Él no soportaba ver el dolor en sus ojos, no soportaba sus lágrimas.

Él era vil, era oscuro. Era despadiado, un asesino a sangre fía.

Él no tenía sentimientos.

No podía estar así por una mujer. No él.

 _—_ _¿Sabías que el amor es poderoso? —Había dicho ella con voz dulce, sus mejillas sonrojadas y una sonrisa._

 _—_ _No creo en esas mierdas. Lo sabes._

 _Ella rió._

 _—_ _Cuando te enamores, Syaoran, no dirás lo mismo. —Dijo suave._

 _—_ _Yo nunca me enamorare. Él amor es de débiles. —Ella negó con la cabeza._

 _—_ _El amor te hace fuerte, porque tienes algo que quieres proteger a toda costa. Proteger lo que amas es la prueba del valor, sin importar nada más.—Sakura alzó su mirada al cielo y con una sonrisa dijo. —El amor puede cambiar al corazón más oscuro._

 _El se quedo en silencio, sabía que no podía responderle ni refutar aquello, no cuando era más que cierto._

 _Él era la prueba de ello._

—Haces bien en odiarme. — Susurro muy cerca. Sakura lo miro a los ojos — Soy malo, Sakura. Tú lo sabías.

—No —Ella negó con la cabeza —Pretendes serlo para alejarme de ti. Te conozco. —Su voz sonó segura, pero por dentro sabía que era mentira.

—No me conoces —Masculló desviando su mirada para no hacer contacto visual. —Soy vil, un asesino. No tengo sentimientos.

—Los tienes —Insistió ella —Los tienes, si no los tuvieras, no me hubieras dicho que…

—¿Y si solo quería burlarme de ti? ¿Y si quería corromperte? No soportaba lo inocente que eras. —Gruñó —No soportaba ver esa ingenuidad en tu mirada, como eras buena con todos, lo odiaba. Así que quería romperte, quería corromperte para que dejaras de pensar que todo el mundo es bueno, porque no es así Sakura. Nadie es bueno, nadie hace nada sin pedir nada a cambio. Este mundo es una mierda.

La mueca de dolor crudo que se formo en su rostro hizo que el corazón de Syaoran se encogiera y doliera. Un corazón que no sabía que tenía.

Hasta que la conoció a ella.

Las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas a montones.

—¿Por eso volviste? — Musito con voz quebrada. —¿Por eso me trajiste aquí? ¿Para romperme más? ¿Para causarme más dolor?

Él no respondió. Estaba tenso.

—¿Qué te hice? —Lo miro buscando sus ojos —¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué? — Sollozo —Yo te amaba ¡Te amaba! ¡No es justo!

 _Te amo._

—Nada en esta vida es justo. Hasta las personas más buenas deben sufrir.

—¡¿Y tu querías que yo sufriera!? ¡¿Querías demostrarme lo que es el dolor puro!? ¡El dolor viene solo con el paso de los años! ¡No tenías ningún derecho maldita sea! —Se sorprendió al escucharla maldecir, pero no lo demostró. —¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

Ella empezó a golpear su pecho con toda su fuerza. Syaoran estaba inexpresivo, como si aquello no le hiciera daño.

Pero verla tan destrozada le dolía.

Quien diría que un ser oscuro y vil pudiera sentir dolor.

 _Estoy jodido, totalmente jodido_

Sakura detuvo los golpes pero no los sollozos. Tenía la cabeza gacha.

—Te odio, Syaoran. — Él cerró los ojos tratando de mitigar el dolor que sus palabras provocaban. —Te odio porque no puedo odiarte ¡Joder!

Él abrió los ojos buscando los suyos, pero ella mantenía la cabeza gacha.

— Soy tan tonta… Tan tonta por creerte, tonta por pensar que cambiaste en aquel tiempo. ¡Soy una imbécil! ¡Una estúpida! ¡Tonta! — Sollozo. —Tonta por aun amarte… ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? — Gimió dejándose caer al suelo. — Por favor, no más… Ya no lo soporto más. Quiero morir.

Ya no lo soportaba. No podía seguir escuchándola tan dolida y rota.

Ella, quien pensó que jamás se rompería, quien optimismo exasperaba, cuyas sonrisas dulces alegraban a los de su alrededor… Ella, estaba rota.

Y todo era su culpa.

Sin medir sus acciones, la tomo de los hombros agachándose frente a ella. Sakura alzo la mirada para verlo, su rostro demacrado de tanto llanto hizo que el se estremeciera de rabia contra si mismo.

Sin decir nada, se apodero de sus labios en un beso demandante y brusco.

Syaoran no pudo hacer nada, ella se dejo ir en cuanto sintió sus labios contra los suyos, nublándole la mente.

Ella correspondió el beso, dejándose llevar por la sensación y con desespero, rodeo su cuello con sus delgados brazos mientras él rodeaba su pequeña cintura y apegaba sus cuerpos.

Metió su lengua sin pudor alguno en la boca ajena y ella soltó un pequeño quejido que murió en la boca de Syaoran. La saboreó y disfruto de su boca por largos segundos, separándose solo para tomar aire. Ella lo miro con ojos brillantes.

—Sya…

Pero la silencio volviendo a besarla de la misma manera que antes, con desespero, como si no quisiese separase de ella nunca. Sakura pensó que estaba soñando, que imaginaba esa sensación, era imposible que él la necesitara tanto como ella a él, pero sus besos decían cosas distintas a las que él afirmaba, sus besos mentían.

Ellos mentían…

Pero ingenuamente ella les creía, solo por un momento quiso pensar que él la amaba. Solo un segundo y quizá, tan solo quizá…

Su deseo se cumpliría.

Las manos de Syaoran empezaron a recorrer su figura por debajo de la ropa. Reprimió un gemido cuando noto que ella no llevaba sujetador, apretó sus senos haciéndola dar un leve brinquito y soltó un jadeo que el acallo con sus labios. La apego más a él permitiéndose disfrutar del momento.

Solo por un momento, el quiso pensar que no había nada mal y que ellos podían estar juntos.

Solo por un momento se abandono a ella y bajo sus barreras.

Solo por un momento trato de decirle cuanto la amaba a través de sus besos.

Solo un momento…

La amaba. Joder que la amaba.

Estaba jodido, perdido y completamente enamorado. Pero ¿Quién no iba a enamorarse de ella? Su dulzura, su ingenuidad y aquella faceta infantil que a veces mostraba le fascinaban. Su cuerpo lo volvía loco, todo en ella hacía que la deseara.

Quería poseerla de todas las maneras posibles.

Se separó de sus labios y busco su cuello, repartiendo besos con desesperación, probando su suave piel mientras acariciaba sin pudor alguno su cuerpo. Ella jadeaba y gemía de vez en vez. Su cuerpo se estremecía y notaba como se deshacía con su toque.

Él siempre tuvo ese poder sobre ella, cada vez que la tocaba era como una corriente de electricidad que atravesaba todo su cuerpo.

Ella estaba cayendo lentamente, si él seguía tocándola, ella iba a rendirse a él una vez más.

Porque ella no era fuerte. No lo era.

Y lo anhelaba, lo amaba, quería que fuera suyo solo un momento.

Solo un momento.

—S-syaoran —Gimió cuando el metió su mano en los boxers que le quedaban gigantes.

—Perdóname — Susurró contra su cuello —Perdóname.

—H-hace mucho lo… h-hice —Jadeo.

—No me odies —Pidió apretándola contra él.

—N-no lo hago.

—Te necesito. —Ella tembló ante la profundidad de su voz —Solo hoy, solo por está vez… Solo este momento, Sakura.

—S-syao…

—Por favor — Interrumpió. Alzo la franela, dejando sus pechos al aire. —Por favor… Se mía solo por hoy… Solo por hoy —Apoyó su frente en su hombro mientras toqueteaba su pecho.

Ella cerró los ojos. Sabía que si aceptaba no soportaría más dolor.

Pero ella anhelaba solo un pedacito de felicidad junto a él.

Solo un pedacito nada más.

—Te amo —Sollozó y busco sus labios.

Un beso.

Un si.

* * *

 _¡Hola! ¿Como están? Espero que bien._

 _Bueno, este fic es una adaptación de otro fic que estoy escribiendo en la categoría se Sonic The Hedgehog y quise traerlo a la versión de Sakura y Syaoran porque... Porque si y punto(?)_

 _¡Espero sus comentarios y que les agrade!_

 _¡Saludos personitas mafiosas!_

 _Att: Mizu-Kumi._


	2. Chapter 2

Los suspiros eran cada vez más constantes, se volvían pesados y agitados, siendo los jadeos de clara satisfacción los que empezaban a llenar el silencio.

Él nunca llego lejos con ella por temor a hacerle daño, por temor a que si la hacía suya, no podría dejarla nunca.

Pero eso ahora le importaba una mierda.

Escucharla suspirar por sus caricias y besos era suficiente recompensa, olvidándose del mundo, nada más ellos dos.

Sus manos empezaron a recorrer su pequeño cuerpo. Tenía solo la franela que él le había dado para cubrirse y estaba por encima de sus pequeños senos, dejando ver su figura en su totalidad. La mirada de Syaoran se había oscurecido como nunca antes lo había hecho. Ella lo miro aun tratando de recuperar el aliento y se estremeció al ver como él recorría sin pudor alguno su cuerpo con los ojos, se sintió un poco poderosa al poder provocar eso en él.

Las caricias fueron suaves, intensas, como si él quisiera tomarse su tiempo en amarla y adorarla. Ella no quería quedarse atrás y con timidez recorrió su espalda con sus manos. Él se tenso y soltó un suspiro que la ánimo a seguir, pero él tomo sus manos y las junto encima de su cabeza. Tomo sus labios con profundidad, saboreándola y al romper el beso la miro a los ojos.

— No sabes como deseo que me toques, Sakura — Dijo con voz ronca y profunda— Pero déjame el trabajo a mí… Quiero atesorar cada momento, cada reacción —Beso su clavícula bajando a su pecho —Quiero amarte.

Aquello lo había dicho tan bajo que pensó que lo había imaginado, pero perdió la capacidad de pensar cuando él se apodero de uno de sus montículos. Fue invetibale gemir ante la caricia intima, aquellas sensaciones tan nuevas la estaba haciendo perder la razón.

La forma en que la trataba era tan delicada y especial que pensó que se derretiría de ternura. Sin embargo, su cuerpo exigía más, tenía demasiada vergüenza de pedir más, pero era lo que sentía, quería que le diera más. Empezó a retorsece bajo su toque caliente y aterciopelado. Syaoran la torturaba con dulzura, tomándose su tiempo para saborearla aunque él también estuviese desesperado por fundirse en uno con ella.

Sus labios descendieron desde el monte de sus senos hasta su vientre, dejando un camino húmedo de besos. Ella temblaba, anhelaba acariciarlo también, pero él muy inteligentemente había capturado sus manos con la corbata que llevaba puesta cuando lo vio en el parque. Sin saber porque, aquel gesto la había encendido, le pareció increíblemente erótico. Él estaba preocupado por su disfrute y eso la hizo derretirse de ternura, pero ella estaba igual de preocupado por él.

No le quedo de otra que confiar en que luego podría pagarle las atenciones.

Sus ojos se abrieron demasiado cuando sintió su respiración entre sus piernas y bajo la mirada con rapidez. Syaoran la miraba con ojos profundos y ella casi se atraganta con su saliva al ver la sonrisa lobuna que su amado tenía en sus labios. Un fuerte jadeo escapo de su boca cuando él beso sin pudor alguno el centro de su excitación.

—¡E-espera! —Gimió —¡A-allí no!

Él hizo caso omiso a su petición y continuo con la dulce tortura. Amaba cada reacción que obtenía con su toque, amaba escucharla gemir por su causa, aquello lo estremecía y ponía "feliz" en ambos sentidos.

—¡S-syaoran! —Dijo sin aliento. —P-para…

Su boca decía una cosa, pero su cuerpo otra y él prefirió hacerle caso a su cuerpo y continuar disfrutando de su sabor.

Él olor del jabón mezclado con su olor y sabor de mujer lo volvía loco, jamás pensó sentirse así por una mujer, nunca le había dado esté tipo de atención a ninguna de sus "noches" y a ella no dudo ni un segundo en darle esa caricia intima con su boca. Uso su lengua y se adentró en ella asiéndola gritar.

Sintió como ella se tensaba y supo que estaba a punto de estallar. Pero todavía no quería eso así que se apartó de su húmedo y palpitante centro a regañadientes y se coló entre sus piernas. Sakura abrió los ojos que tuvo que cerrar cuando sintió la invasión de su lengua y le miro jadeante, confusa y anhelante por acabar, por dejarse ir, él estaba siendo malo y lo sabía, se aprovechaba de eso. Syaoran le dedico una sonrisa torcida y maliciosa para luego adueñarse de sus labios, haciendo que se probará a si misma en el proceso.

Syaoran estaba encantado con ella, estaba siendo mucho mejor de lo que esperaba. Nunca se preocupada por el disfrute ajeno, solo él de si mismo, pero con ella era diferente. A pesar de que estaba loco por sentir su toque, quería que ella disfrutara su primera vez con él en todos los sentidos. La tomo de las piernas y las abrió sutilmente y dedicándole una última mirada, tomo su palpitante erección y comenzó a hundirse en ella lentamente. Sakura se tensó al sentirlo y jadeo cuando el dolor empezó a hacerse presente.

—Aguanta —Jadeo contra su cuello hablándole dulcemente.

Sakura pensó que estaba muerta y por eso pensó que él le había hablado de esa forma tan dulce.

Se hundió en ella atravesando la capa de su pureza y tuvo que apretar la mandíbula con fuerza para tener control. Control era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos. Ella se sentía tan bien a su alrededor, apresándolo y apretándolo de una manera tan excitante que empezaba a temblar de necesidad.

Sintió como ella empezaba a relajar su cuerpo y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, esa simple acción lo animo a moverse con extremada lentitud. Sakura se deshacía con cada embestida, era tortuosamente lenta. Ella quiso tocarlo con desespero y trato de liberar sus manos.

— Syaoran —Gimió - S-syaoran

—D-dime pequeña —Gruño con voz ronca, disfrutando de la sensación.

—D-déjame tocarte, por favor —Ella se arqueo para recibirlo una vez más —Necesito tocarte.

Él no se hizo de rogar y desato sus manos con agilidad. Ella no espero ni un segundo y empezó a acariciar su pecho y espalda. Lo tomo del cuello y lo atrajo hacía ella para besarlo de manera demandante, como nunca se había atrevido a besarlo. Syaoran empezó con movimientos más rápidos, aun cuidando de su amaba, pero necesitaba ir más rápido.

— Por favor — Pidió ella entre gemidos, ya no podía soportarlo —Más, por favor.

Con esa simple aprobación, el no espero más y continuo con embestidas más rápidas y profundas. Sakura se aferro a las sabanas cuando el alzó sus muslos y la tomo de las caderas, arqueándose hacía ella para continuar con más rapidez. Ella lo recibió con encantador entusiasmo hasta que estallo en mil pedazos.

Cuando él sintió su interior contraerse por el orgasmo, gimió sin poder tenerse el suyo más tiempo y se derramo en su interior.

—Joder —Gruño del placer del alivió.

Agotado se dejo caer en ella cuidando de no aplastarla. Sakura lo abrazo rodeando su cuello con sus pequeños bracitos y suspiro enamorada.

Había caído y sabía que si él se iba, no soportaría más.

\- 0-

Una segunda sesión de besos y caricias los habían llevado a un tercer acto hasta que ambos cayeron rendidos en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sakura estaba acurrucada entre las sabanas con respiración acompasada. Estaba con una mano encerrada en un pequeño puño a la altura de su boca.

Abrió los ojos lentamente y se estiro de forma felina en la cama. Miro a su lado y vio que su amado no estaba. Encendiendo cada una de sus alarmas, se sentó de golpe en la cama asustada por se abandonada nuevamente.

El alivio que recorrió su ser cuando lo vio en una silla fumándose un cigarro mientras veía la lluvia por la ventana fue impresionante. Se cubrió con las sabanas y se quedo mirándolo. Parecía no darse cuenta de que ella ya había despertado.

Sakura se levanto envolviendo su cuerpo con las sabanas y se acerco a él hasta quedar frente. Syaoran alzó la mirada y la vio directamente a los ojos. Ella se veía hermosa hasta acabando de levantarse.

—Creí que lo habías dejado… —Musito ella viendo el cigarro. Syaoran lo apago rápidamente para evitar que ella siguiera respirando el humo.

—Lo hice —Respondió con voz profunda —Pero lo necesitaba.

Syaoran la tomo de la cintura y la sentó en sus piernas. Ella le miro sorprendida por su acción pero no dijo nada. Si ese era su momento, lo disfrutaría por completo. Sabía que cuando él se fuera, ella ya no podría estar de pie.

—Te amo —Le dijo en un susurro mientras se aferraba a su pecho y trataba de no llorar.

Él no dijo nada, no podía hacerlo. La aferro a él para no dejarla ir, la necesitaba.

— _Yo también te amo._

Las palabras salieron antes de que él pudiera retenerlas.

Sakura sollozo por sus palabras y se aferro a su pecho desnudo con fuerza. Como anhelaba que esas cuatro palabras fueran reales y no producto de su imaginación. Porque ella sabía que era imposible que él dijera eso.

Un móvil sonó con fuerza amortiguando los sollozos de Sakura que se fueron apagando con el paso de los segundos. Él teléfono seguía sonando y ella alzó la mirada para verlo.

—¿No contestarás? —Preguntó en voz baja, pero el fue capaz de escucharla.

—Si… —Dudo un momento, no quería separarse de ella.

Con un suspiro, la aparto con mucha delicadeza de él y se levanto a tomar la llamada. Frunció el ceño cuando vio el "número desconocido".

—¿Hola?

El rostro de Syaoran se torno pálido.

—¿Q-que?. —Él volteo a mirar a Sakura con horror y fue hasta la ventana. Apartó la cortina de la venta para inspeccionar.

—Maldito. No te atrevas —Rugió con cólera y Sakura se preocupo. —¡Hijo de puta!

—Syaoran ¿Qué pasa? —Llamó ella con voz suave y dulce, pero notablemente preocupada.

— ¡Maldición! — Tiro el teléfono al piso con fuerza, rompiéndolo en el acto. —Vístete.

—Syaoran…

—¡Vístete! Tenemos que salir de aquí. — Grito encolerizado mientras se colocaba su ropa. —Joder, joder, joder —Murmuraba entre dientes.

Sakura miro a su amado mientras se ponía la ropa confundida. Su short estaba seco, así que logro ponérselo con la franela que él le había dado. De dio cuenta que había olvidado que no tenía zapatos. Quiso compartir esa información con él, pero estaba muy concentrado metiendo cosas en una pequeña mochila negra.

—Necesito que metas comida aquí, toda la que puedas —Dijo él lanzándole otra mochila.

Ella asintió sin comprender muy bien y fue hasta la pequeña cocina tomando algunas provisiones y alimentos sin perecer que él tenía allí. Metió todos los dulces que Syaoran tenía guardado en la pequeña nevera, acomodándolos muy bien para que entrara todo junto y una botella de agua mineral. Volvió hasta él y noto con horror como él cargaba un arma pequeña entre sus manos. Ella dejo caer la mochila al suelo y soltó un jadeo de sorpresa. Syaoran la miro sin expresión.

—¡Dijiste que lo habías dejado! — Sakura retrocedió.

—Lo hice — Metió el arma en su pantalón —Pero ellos no dejan de perseguirme.

Algo hizo click en la cabeza de la castaña.

—¿Por eso te fuiste…? —Musito.

—No es momento de hablar de eso, debemos largarnos. Los muy hijos de puta me encontraron… Y saben que estas conmigo.

Sakura miro a Syaoran con preocupación y sin decir nada, asintió tomando la mochila nuevamente.

—Necesitas zapatos — Dijo él al ver que ella estaba descalza. Frunció el ceño al notar lo corto que era el short sin las medias. —Y ropa menos reveladora. —Gruño.

Ella sonrió ligeramente. —Vamonos.

Syaoran le tendió un ama y ella la tomo sin decir nada, guardándola en su short. Salieron del lugar a tropiezos y cuando Syaoran escucho los gritos solo un improperio. Tomo a Sakura de la mano y la llevo al lado contrarío del ascensor. Ella enseguida entendió que iban a salir por la escalera de emergencia. Empezaron a correr por las escaleras hasta el séptimo piso, se suponía que debían bajar, pero ellos subían y él no iba arriesgarse.

— ¿Aun puedes hacer trucos? —Preguntó mientras corrían. Ella asintió.

— Si, solo apresurémonos. — Sakura estaba algo asustada y preocupada por lo que estaba pasando.

Si sus sospechas eran ciertas, la mafia a la que pertenecía Syaoran y había dejado le estaba dando caza. Ella se mordió el labio inferior asustada por él más que por ella. Subieron a la azotea del edificio y fueron hasta el borde.

—¿Aun te asustan las alturas? —Ella negó. —Bien, porque tenemos que saltar.

Sakura asintió decidida. Cuando escucharon el golpe de la puerta de la azotea se alarmaron. Syaoran soltó una maldición por lo bajo.

—¡Salta! —Gritó.

Sakura saltó. Él saltó.

Ambos cayeron en la azotea del edificio de al lado y empezaron a correr. Sakura ya no tenía la misma condición física que hace un año, pero eso no detenía sus piernas. Ambos siguieron saltando hasta que pararon en un edifico más bajo y bajaron por las escaleras negras de un costado. Ambos cayeron con agilidad al suelo húmedo por la lluvia y siguieron ahogo un quejido cuando sintió un corte en su pie derecho, de seguro se había enterrado algún vidrio.

—Mierda — Se reprendió mentalmente por decir una mala palabra —Syaoran.

El se detuvo y vio que ella cojeaba.

—Joder, necesitas zapatos.

Se agacho frente a ella con agilidad y tomo su pie inspeccionándolo. Por suerte, el vidrio estaba a la vista y le fue sencillo sacarlo, pero le dejo una herida profunda. Tomo su corbata y la enrollo alrededor para parar el sangrado y lo ató con fuerza. Ambos siguieron su recorrido sin decir nada más. Syaoran gruño cuando vio a tres hombres asomarse en el callejón para apuntarlos con sus armas. Empuje a Sakura a un basurero y saco su pequeña pistola de 9mm. Apunto y sin fallar ni una vez, derribo a los tres.

—Vamos.

Sakura obedeció y salieron del callejón. Syaoran notó a los otros hombres que corrían a toda velocidad hasta ellos. Tomo a la chica de la mano y corrió hasta un auto negro que había en una esquina, donde un hombre se estaba bajando. Syaoran golpeo al tipo y escucho un jadeo de parte de Sakura. Ignorando su posible cara de reproche, le quito las llaves y le dio una mirada a la castaña. Ella sin decir nada se subió al auto con la misma rapidez que él y arranco haciendo sonar los neumáticos.

Los disparos no se hicieron esperar y rompieron una parte del vidrio trasero. Sakura grito y se encogió en su asiento.

—Necesito que les dispares. —Ella lo miro incrédula. —Hazlo, así podremos perderlos.

—¡No voy a herir a nadie!

—No que los hieras maldita sea —Gruño sin quitar su mirada de la carretera y esquivaba ágilmente a los autos. —Dispárales a los neumáticos o algo para detenerlos, se que tienes una jodida puntería, has uso de ella.

Ella se mordió el labio indecisa. Otra bala impacto con el vidrio.

—¡Joder Sakura! ¡Hazlo de una jodida vez! ¡¿Quieres que nos maten!? — Grito.

— ¡Esta bien!

—Hay un arma en esa mochila, una M82A1 SNIPER, te servirá

Ella asintió sin decir nada y tomo el arma comprobando que estuviera cargada. Bajo el compartimiento del techo y se coló en el.

—¡Necesito que muevas el auto a los lados! ¡Así no podrán darme! —Pidió ella.

—¿Estas loca? ¿Cómo dispararás así?

—¡Solo hazlo quieres!

Gruñendo algún improperio le hizo caso. Los disparos no le daban los suficientemente cerca y tuvo que respirar para calmar su respiración. Apunto a las llantas de los autos de sus persecutores y disparo acertado en los dos primeros. Los autos derraparon en la pista y se volcaron haciendo que los de atrás chocaran y detuvieran la marcha.

 _"_ _Perdónenme, no quería hacerles daño"_

Se volvió a su asiento y noto como Syaoran la miaba de reojo.

—¿Cómo jodidos aprendiste a disparar en movimiento? —Preguntó incrédulo.

—¡Tu ya lo sabias! Ya tuvimos esta conversación.

—Si pero ¡No que sabías disparar en jodido movimiento joder! —

—¿Podemos hablar de esto luego? Salgamos de aquí.

Syaoran gruño y continuaron su camino sin decir nada.

* * *

 _Creo que será cuatro o cinco capítulos al final x_ D


	3. Chapter 3

Llevaban alrededor de tres horas en carretera. Se habían alejado mucho de la ciudad gracias a que él manejaba a velocidades no permitidas. Cuando por fin fue manejando a una velocidad menos mortal para ambos, la vio de reojo pero no hablo. Permanecieron en silencio por varios minutos mientras ella se limitaba a ver por la ventana e ignorarlo lo más que pudiese.

Lo malo era que en su mente estaban los recuerdos de la noche anterior y no podía sacar de su mente la forma en la que él la toco y amo.

Si, suena loco, pero así se sintió. Única y completamente amada. Quiso preguntarle porque actuó de esa manera, pero tuvo mucho miedo de la respuesta.

Le dolía haberse entregado a él, pero por desgracia no se sentía arrepentida de aquello, es más, se sorprendió a si misma deseando repetirlo.

—Entonces ¿Me contarás? — Él decidió hablar y romper el silencio.

—¿Qué cosa? — Preguntó ausente.

—Lo que me has ocultado.

Ella lo miro con desprecio por sus palabras ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle aquello? Maldito. Él era el que ocultaba cosas, ella nunca le dijo alguna mentira, jamás le oculto algo de su pasado. Volteó el rostro y decidió ignorarlo porque su pregunta era totalmente ilógica. Él sabía muy bien que ella podía manejar armas de fuego y combatir cuerpo a cuerpo porque su padre y su hermano habían insistido en ello con la excusa de que ella necesitaba aprender a defenderse.

Años después había agradecido la enseñanza, pero nunca pensó que volvería a usar armas otra vez. Pero con Syaoran todo era posible, con él siempre había peligro.

Y aunque odiará admitirlo, cuando fueron novios, las veces que tuvo que correr con él y sentir esa adrenalina en el cuerpo le había encantado. No se sentía cómoda rompiendo reglas, pero era inevitable porque era divertido. Aunque solo hacían vandalismo urbano, ya saben, como pintar las paredes o molestar personas de casas.

La única que vez que odio huir con él, fue cuando una noche cuando ambos estaban en una pequeña cena por haber cumplido un año de relación, la mafia para la que trabajaba Syaoran irrumpió con disparos y le amenazó de muerte si no cumplía un último trabajo.

Esa noche ella supo de qué verdad él estaba dejando la mafia.

Porque ella se lo había pedido.

Una semana después, él había regresado con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Ya nos más muerte, no más crímenes. Él no le dijo que trabajo había realizado y ella no pregunto.

Y cuando pensó que nada podía ser mejor, él cambió de la noche a la mañana.

Y así fue como empezó a romperla poco a poco.

—Sakura. —Llamó él. —De verdad necesito que me digas que más sabes hacer.

Ella emitió un gruñido felino y lo miro con el ceño fruncido.

—Tú ya lo sabes. No entiendo porque preguntas ahora.

Syaoran frunció los labios y apretó las manos sobre el volante.

—No sabía que podías dispara en movimiento.

—¿Qué tiene eso de especial?

—Mucho. —Comenzó — No muchas personas pueden hacer eso, las que lo hacen deben tener mucha precisión y concentración y tú…

—¿Yo qué? — Frunció el ceño.

—No es por ofender, pero eres demasiado torpe como para poder hacer eso.

Sakura le dio un manotazo en el hombro y él carcajeo levemente, contagiándole la sonrisa. Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, se callaron de golpe y el ambiente se torno tensó.

—Sakura… —Llamó él luego de unos minutos —Sobre lo de anoche… yo…

—Cállate, por favor —Pidió cuando se dio cuenta a lo que quería llegar. — No digas nada.

Él obedeció y sin decir nada continuaron el camino.

Fue todo en silencio, un silencio incomodo que ninguno se atrevía a romper. Uno porque temía ser rechazado y la otra porque simplemente no quería hablar.

Sakura pasó todo el camino viendo por la ventana sin prestar atención al paisaje que se formaba hasta que sus ojos se fueron cerrando poco a poco.

.

-0-0-

.

—Sakura —Susurró gentilmente a su oído. Ella respondió balbuceando algo entre sueños. —Sakura… —Alargo más las vocales y mordió gentilmente el lóbulo haciéndola soltar un quejido. Aquello lo estremeció, pero quería despertarla de la mejor forma posible.

Syoran acarició su mejilla y la observo por varios segundos cuando se dio cuenta de que no despertaría, después de todo era ella. Las sabanas siempre se le pegaban.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo sonreír y quiso que se le pegaran las sabanas junto a ella. Pero su sonrisa fue borrada de inmediato cuando los sucesos de la mañana llegaron a su mente.

" _Maldita sea_ " Pensó en un gruñido y la miro nuevamente. " _Cuando pensé que te mantendría a salvo… ¡Joder!"_

Nada de lo que había planeado había salido como él quería, y ahora que se había preocupado por ella cuando recibió la llamada de Tomoyo, la metió en un peligro mayor que antes. Golpeo el volante con fuerza y reprimió un grito de frustración. Vio que Sakura se removía en el asiento, pero no despertó.

Salió del coche y entró al pequeño motel que había en la vía. Pidió una habitación para dos personas y fue por Sakura al auto. Abrió su puerta y la cargo en brazos hasta el sitio en el que pasarían la noche y la metió entre las sabanas. Ella se removió un poco pero no abrió los ojos.

El se sentó en la ama de al lado mientras la veía dormir tan tranquila. Una punzada en el corazón le hizo tomarse el pecho cuando esa desagradable sensación le toco, recordando lo que le había hecho y cuantas veces… Todo para alejarlo de él porque él no era capaz de decirle nada.

Había prometido que hablarían todo y no tendrían secretos… Pero esto era más grande que él y no podía permitirse poner en peligro la vida de la persona que amaba solo por un descuido suyo.

Resoplo y se dejo caer en la mullida cama mirando al techo como si fuese lo más interesante que había en la habitación. Escucho a Sakura murmurar en sueños pero no entendió lo que decía. Empezó a removerse inquieta entre las sabanas mientras sollozaba ligeramente. Otra pesadilla, pensó Syaoran. Ella había dejado de tener pesadillas cuando dormía con él, se preguntó si luego de irse, aquellas habían vuelto.

Los jadeos de Sakura se hicieron más fuertes y él sin poder soportar los quejidos de dolor, se metió entre las sabanas de la chica y la abrazo apegándola contra su pecho. Ella se fue calmando poco a poco hasta que solo emitía pequeños sollozos.

Sus ex compañeros se reirían de él si lo vieran consolara una chiquilla ocho años menor que él. Pero a él poco le importaba ya todo, mientras estuviera con ella.

Fue la única que no lo despreció por su pasado y su trabajo, estuvo a su lado cada vez que volvía herido de algún sitió, lo curaba y le hacía mimos típicos de niños pequeños. A su lado se sentía… amado.

Ella cada día le demostraba cuanto lo amaba, cada gesto, cada detalle le reflejaba el amor que sentía por él y se sintió todo un hijo de puta cuando le hizo daño.

Él siempre supo que ella era de corazón frágil, pero no pensó que se rompería tanto.

Bueno, pensó él, por lo menos no llego a cortarse.

Pero no dudaba que la idea le haya pasado por la mente. La conocía como la palma de su mano.

Acarició su cabello con lentitud, enredando sus dedos en su ligera melena castaña, notando que estaba algo enredada y despeinada. Él empezó a peinar su cabello con sus dedos, cuidando de no jalarla mucho para no hacerle daño, mimándola. Debía aprovechar que ella estaba dormida y no podía mirarlo con esos hermosos ojos azules con confusión cuando ella piensa que no la ama.

Estaba seguro que ahora mismo ella estaría pensado que él solo se aprovecho de ella la noche anterior, para liberar tensiones. Pero la verdad es que tenía ganas de poseerla desde hace demasiado tiempo, más del que admitiría.

Es curioso que luego de haberse ido, él la tomará cuando estaban en los peores momentos de su relación, pero no había podido evitarlo, la amaba y la necesitaba casi tanto como necesitaba respirar para vivir.

Sonrió con ironía.

Él, un hombre vil y despiadado, asesino a sangre fría, desalmado, no le importaba infringir dolor y tampoco sentía remordimiento por nada, se había enamorado como un adolescente. Ella era su luz en la oscuridad, lo que calmaba la bestia en su interior, la que le enseño a sentir luego de tantos años sin tener emoción alguna, sin sentir dolor.

Y ahora sentía dolor por ella, sentía dolor por haberla lastimado, sentía dolor cuando la veía llorar.

Sakura Kimono había hecho añicos la barrera que él muy hábilmente había construido alrededor de su corazón hace muchos años. Nunca pensó que gestos tan básicos y tontos llegarán a enamorarlo con locura. Que ironía ¿No? Él enamorado. Ahora si lo había visto todo en esta vida.

Lo mejor era que él durmiera, o si no estaría muy mal el día siguiente, debía protegerla ahora que la había metido en ese lío ¿Será bueno contarle la verdad ahora que ella también estaba en peligro? Pensó. De seguro lo llamaría idiota y lo insultaría, la conocía lo suficiente para decir que ella entendería el porque hizo aquello, pero que odiaba el que le hubiese ocultado algo tan importante, era de Sakura de quien hablaba.

Presiono sus labios contra la frente de Sakura dejando un casto beso para decir buenas noches sin palabras.


End file.
